Warotole
Even though she's a B ranked student, Shiori's strength and power is a A rank. She has excellent magic control and skilled at gathering information something that Kaori took advantage from her. General Magic: '''Kazuha is a real genius with magic that if she ever moved to Magic Division she would already be an A ranked student. Her versatility of the use of general magic is so great that it can even be for used combat, espionage, information gathering, etc. '''Swordsmanship: Kazuha is also swordswoman whose is skilled with the sword. Before the Election Tournament, her skills were quite poor. Since her father didn't want her to be a swordsman, Kazuka tried to self-educate herself; which resulted in her developing bad habits in her swordsmanship. She started developing her skills more properly after her training under Kazuki, becoming one of the strongest students in the swordsmanship division. As the Magic Division president of the Knight Academy, Kaguya was the strongest summoner there until Kazuki Hayashizaki defeated her. As a Chouki Magician she is the strongest summoner of Asmodeus. Abilities and SkillsEdit Asmodeus 10 inherent powers: Edit Level 1: Desire Tentacle: Summons black tentacles to strangle its enemies. Level 2: Feel Pain: This magic inflicts hallucinations of pain to the opponent. Level 3: Suicide Black: Defensive magic that covers the summoner in a black mist and reflects all incoming pain to the enemy. Level 4: Cocytus: Summons a pure white cold wave that freezes anything it touches instantly. Level 5: Twilight Spectre: Summons a big black shark that devours its enemies. Level 6: Ultra Violence: Makes an aura that doubles the sense of pain to the people in its range. Level 7: ? Level 8: Near Death Roulette: Weapon creation magic that summons a scythe that has the ability to rob the victim of one of their five senses randomly with each strike, the sixth strike will disconnect the opponent's magic power and force them into magic intoxication. Level 9: Guernica: Covers enemy that the spellcaster feels hatred for with hell's flames that burn to the point that there aren't even ashes left. Level 10: Seventh Hell: Through Asmodeus the gate of hell is summoned that spits out miasma that become Guenerica Hell Fire in contact with those whom the summoner feels hatred towards. Simply Multi-target Guenerica. In Volume 10, she mastered this spell and discovered that the gate of hell not only brings punishment towards her enemies but mercy towards the innocents. For the mercy part, the gate of hell cleanses the evil of the innocent souls whose lives were unjust. Different Powers: Edit Union Magic: Galaxy: Galaxy is Kaguya's very own original union magic that even Kazuki cannot copy, it summons a geometry pattern of light that spreads out in radial waves around Kaguya. The vicinity becomes a pitch black darkness with Kaguya as the center, countless lights shine in the surroundings. This ability has few more moves such as: * Sun’s Wind: Summons a wind of corona gas that surpasses one million degrees and rains down on Kaguya's enemies and burns them down thoroughly. * Cosmic Ray: Summons high energy radiation that is usually absorbed by the atmosphere and rains down directly on enemies and burns them to nothing. Resist: Kaguya has remarkable proficiency in countering incoming attacks with the opposite element and wavelengths. As stated by Arthur she has a personality that is calm and cool making a snap judgment. She has no hesitation in whatever she is doing, and when the surrounding is just thinking ‘danger’ she has already finished her action. She is that kind of character. Ilya emotionless personality is the result of her offering her emotions to her contracted Diva, changing it into power. This is also the reason why she's able to chant spells almost instantly. This is why she sees Kazuki Hayashizaki as=as he grows more powerful by using his emotions rather than abandoning them. While she wants to fight him in order to determined which one of their paths is correct and to grow more pure, she still wanted to talk with him before they battled in Volume 12.As the King of Russia she is the strongest person in her country. Her strength and power also rival other kings. Her contracted Diva has the ability to freely change between the side of Order (Svarog) and the side of Chaos (Chernobog). She has an immense amount of magic power, even after fighting Kazuki Hayashizaki when he was using two Level 10 spells simultaneously, she was still able to fight and overpower Regina Olympia Folnaralmost immediately after. Abilities and SkillsEdit Immense speed (Svarog): Ilya is extremely fast if not the fastest characters in the series, she is able to travel extremely long distances in a matter of seconds. Not even Kazuki with his multiple speed reinforcement spells could reach her level. She is also the fastest person in Russia as stated according to her. Storm Summoner: In Volume 7 it was shown that she can create, summon, and control storms and its lightning. This was first shown when she shot down Sun Xiaodong with lightning from the storm she summoned earlier nearly killing him. Svarog 10 inherent powers:'''Edit '''Level ?: Plije Zvizda: Summons a small meteor shower. Level ?: Agouni Koparyo: Creates a shape-shifting silver flame. * Miechi: Solidifies the silver flame into a blade. * Pospeiv: Morphs the silver flame into metal full body armor. Level ?: Damafoi: Summons raging flames that have been compressed with intense heat. Level ?: Raskati Gloma: An enormous electric discharge that shoots lightning from her palm at the target. Chernobog 10 inherent powers: Edit Level ?: El De ・ Es Nui: Prima Materia particles gather around Ilya and then each of the particles become fireballs that begin to overlap to become gigantic like the sun, only to explode creating destructive shockwaves and intense heat. This attack demonstrates the destructive power of nuclear fission, which means that also contaminates surrounding land in radioactivity. As the King of Germany, Hrotsvit was the strongest person in your country. Having been a powerful warrior and strategist, Loki understood that she could not be beaten with only brute force alone and that even a king need companion to help out-smart her to win. Weapon Mastery: Hrotsvit was immensely skilled with wielding mace's and spear's. Her attacks were fast, powerful yet accurate. Perception Reinforcement Magic: Hrotsvit was as skilled in foresight and extra sense as Kazuki, if not more so because she was blind. Master Tactician and Strategist: Hrotsvit was very cunning, wise and skilled at understand whatever situation she found herself in. She could quickly understand her opponents weakness and respond with the most optimistic method need to defeat them. Power of the Lunatic King: According Beatrix and Loki, this power is Odin authority as king. The closer one is to magical depletion and death , the more powerful and fierce their spell and attack will become. The obvious weakness is that she has little defence, but she uses her insight to counter almost anything in her path. The only way to beat her to outsmart her and catch her by surprise. Swordsmanship: Hikaru has been learning proper swordsmanship from Kazuki. The reason why she's asked him to train her is so she could improve her close-combat skills for when she's using Ride Lightning. As the goddess of death Hel can easily control and enslave spirits and undead. Furi Kinderbell: In drips, black magic power like sticky and moody mucus flows down from Hel’s whole body. It completely covers the ground in a wide area before the magic power seeps into the ground, and summons the deceased for Hel to control, Helheim Drive: An ability that has the power to erase spirits. Nifl Driva: Summons a giant blizzard to attack enemies. Naglfar: The trump card of Hel. She summons a giant jet black ship, it can shoot vortexes without pause Baal 10 inherent powers:Edit Hikaru's diva magic are all storm based magic. In volume 11, Hikaru became the favored princess of Baal thanks to her positively level bond with Kazuki being over 150. Level 1: Lightning Line: Creates a bow of electricity that fires arrows made of lightning. This power is weak compared to other level 1 magic but it can be used multiple times upon one cast as long as she still has arrows. Arrow Storm (Chouki Magician): Level 2: Horoscope Stasis: Envelops the target in ropes made from light from which even a dragon couldn't break free. Level 3: Storm Fort: Creates a barrier of wind around the target. The barrier is big enough to protect 2 people. Level 4: Ayamur: Summons a spear Sacred Treasure with the power to control wind. Level 5: Ride Lightning: Creates a magical system that covers the user with electricity increasing the speed of thought and all physical activity. Connect Lightning (Chouki Magician): Accelerates either the user's body or someone else. Level 6: Crying Nimbus: Covers the sky with dark colored clouds which start to rain, making all thunder magic unusable for the duration. Level 7: Arc Flash Hazard: The power of the atmosphere is compressed into two poles of positive and negative energy and raises a vortex, that equilibrium is broken and it causes a pure white explosion. Level 8: Yagrush: Summons a giant hammer Sacred Treasure infused with the power to control electricity. Level 9: ?: Level 10: King of Flies: Summons a swarm of giant flies to absorb magic power from enemies. HistoryEdit * Hayashizaki-style Dream Sword Kasane: Gouging a single scratch on the opponent's defensive magic power with the first stroke, then before new magic power could gush out to fill the scratch, a second returning stroke following perfectly the same trajectory of the first stroke is performed. Allowing this move to do damage to an opponents phyical body, making this a potentially fatal attack. * Hayashizaki-style Dream Sword Shin’iki: A slash with perfect movement in the ultimate timing that not only stops the chanting of magika stigma but also disrupts the magical phenomenon. As a dream sword, it is impossible to use it in real battle as stated by Kanae. When Kanae used it in battle against Hel it was very difficult for her to control the slash to inflict on her enemy. When she accepted Beleth as a sacred treasure sword, she can use Shin’iki many times as she want in battle as long as she can remain focused. Beleth 10 inherent powers'''Edit Beleth's power focuses on reinforcement magic, power and speed. Abilities and SkillsEdit '''Futsunushi-no-Kami/Take Mikadzuki 10 inherent powers: Edit Level 1: ?: Level 2: Kenki Tensei: A globe of fire burns to existence in Kazuha's side and floats in place. From within the flame, a sword appears, a phantom of a famous japanese swordsman/warrior starts floating faintly overlapping with the weapon and comes into existence they can then attack the opponent with the same skills and abilities they had when they were alive. She can summon various other phantoms such as: Yagyū Nyōnsai, Togakure Daisuke, Hattori Takeo and so on. The limit is a maximum of three phantoms. Level 3: Futsu no Mitama: '''It creates a copy of Futsunushi no Kami that possesses the power to tear apart magic power and purify evil. '''Level 4: Ameno Hidzukuri no Kazatsuchi: A composite attack that consists of a shockwave of wind and an explosion of flame. Level 5: Tenkū Battō Rengehō: Kazuha summons a giant wind of flame that creates sacred treasure katanas. These katanas can be launched at the enemy and are enhanced with many elements, like being covered in flames, or clad in electricity, or the ability to fly in an irregular trajectory. After Futsununshi no Kami's assimilation with Take Mikadzuchi Kazuha becomes able to freely control the attributes of all sacred treasures created. Level 6: Kenki Shihou Ken: A large number of bluish-white souls gather around the user, they then transform into 4 enormous arms and katana's with each hand wielding a katana. The arms answer to the users' will and can be controlled remotely. Level ?: Mikafutsu no Mitama: Kazuha creates a large golden katana that has the speed and destructive power of lightning. Level 8:? Level 9:? Level 10: Futsunushi-no-Kami: Futsunushi-no-Kami can be summoned as the real sword and not a copy of a sword summon. This allows the user to use him as a sword. This sword is able to cut only the thing the wielder wishes to cut. What Futsunushi-no-Kami can cut is in proportion to the skill of its wielder. Abilities and SkillsEdit Halphas 10 inherent powers:Edit Level 1: Black Barrett: Shoots feathers covered in black flames that burn the mind. Level ?: Birth from Dark: Creates several swordsmen of black that attack the enemy. Level 5: Agonizing Wings: Summons wings made out of black flame which grants the ability to fly for short amounts of distances. Level ?: Blood on Fire: Support magic that heals mental fatigue and increases magic output. Level 7: Inferno: Giant bow and arrow of black flame. Baku 10 inherent powers: Edit Level ?: Mugensou: Attack magic that directly hijacks and controls the demon beast's mind. Making them obey the summoner completely. But when this magic is in effect no other magic can be used. This magic can be used on human but very less effective. Level ?: Youwakumu: Mind attack magic that drives the opponent to very deep sleep. Equipment Edit Yamizaru: Sharp and durable claw shaped sacred treasure that Shiori wields. It's special ability is a curse, through which a wound inflicted by this weapon won't heal immediately, whether it's defensive magic power or physical wound. Leaving the place open for a fatal wound. Marchosias 10 inherent powers:'''Edit '''Level: 1: Blade Tusk: Creates twin swords that have boorish blades and look like the polished fangs of giant beasts they then attack the enemy as if they were being wielded by unseen swordsmen. Level: 2: ? Level: 3: Cross Conflict: Summons red crystal wings that expand from her back and emit both heat and cold. It protects the user’s body from the double elements of fire and ice. Level: 4: Crimson Wolf Pack: Shinobu summons a pack of fire wolves that attack its enemies. Level: 5: Iceblue Wolf Pack: Shinobu summons a pack ice wolves that can act as defensive shields or attack the enemy. Level: 6: Burning Icicle: Summons a clone of Marchosias, a giant wolf with red crystal wings. The user sits on its back and as it flies through the air and drops red crystals that are laced with both heat and cold and explode. Level: 7: ? Level: 8: ? Level: 9: ? Level: 10: Awakening Killer Instinct: Reinforcement magic that gives the summoner amplified physical capabilities many times over by Marchosias’s strengthening. Union Magic'''Edit '''Moon Strike: A magic created by combining the powers of Gremory and Marchosias. Creates a moon of magic power in the sky that is launched at enemies. Level: ?: Leucothea Metamorphosis: The user transforms into a large swan with sharp talons instead of webbed flippers and a sharp beak, this form possesses the divinity of nature increasing its power and speed greatly. They can also assume a partial transformation consisting of only swan wings on the back. Level: ?: Melachrinos Metamorphosis: The user transforms into a large black bull. Level: ?: Kyuranoeides Metamorphosis: The user transforms into a giant whale, allowing her to function underwater without using magic power. Level: ?: Keraunos: Summons an iron hammer of lightning that when thrown at the enemy has massive destructive potential, or it can be turned into the power of blessing and launched into sky to create rain clouds that produce large amounts of water. Level: ?: Futeraronhi: Creates a winged spear sacred treasure that has great speed and piercing power when thrown, it can control wind and can return to the user when prompted. Level: ?: Kithemonikos Aegis: Creates a membrane of light in front of the user that acts as a nearly indestructible shield. Genius Intellect: 'Red is scientific genius as he created many inhuman experiments to further America's power. He also used human shield in stratigic tandem with fighting to defend himself '''Enhanced strength: '''Because of his cybernetics, which is most of his body, Red is very strong as Kazuki was struggling to macth him, he was also durable as he endured many blow before a system malfunction. '''Baron Samedi 10 inherent powers:'Edit '''Level ?: Dead Rising: A spell that gives ability to control people. Level ?: Tangle Calamity: Red uses his eight arms to slash at his opponent. Level ?: The Evil Red: Summons a black magic power that erupts from the surrounding black children that Red controls. The black magic power transforms into a black flame. Level ?: Orgy Party: Summons countless black beasts to attack it's enemies. Level ?: Messiah of Dead: Summons an immeasurable number of lights (magical power from Red's slaves) like meteors which rain down on Red. The magical power reinforces Red's body. Sanity Down: Nyarlathotep has the power to control minds and emotions of others using this power. Psycho Noise: Sends out a wave of sound that makes it harder for enemies to concentrate in such things as chanting etc. Gremory 10 inherent powers:'''Edit All of Gremory's powers are based on the mind magic which is mostly used to attack an enemy's mind. It can also be used to support allies. '''Level 1: Moon Scraper: Creates a blade in the shape of a crescent moon in Miyabi's hand that is then thrown at the enemy in an arc. Level 2: Lunatic Luna Light:'' ''Confuses the targets into attacking each other as well as show their insecurity towards their comrades etc. Level 3: Moon Ring '''・ Mirror Field': A magic that creates a mirror shield in front the target to defend against light attribute magic. '''Level 4: Moon Divide': A magic that transfers the users' magic power to other people. Level 5: Moonlight Breath: Reinforcement magic that increases power. Level 6: Lunatic Labyrinth: Transfers the target's heart to Miyabi's mental world. Level 7: Man in the Moon: '''Creates a mirror in front of the enemy that reflects their face smiling sinisterly and it then renders them unconscious, in a state similar to magic intoxication where they are forced to face their worst fear. If they manage to overcome that fear they regain consciousness and temporarily gain a weapon created from the crystallization of their spirit. The power of that weapon is proportional to the target's inner strength. '''Level 8: Level 9: Level 10: Awakening Full Moon: The Summoner's thought activity is amplified due to Revena’s strengthening, so much to the point one can perceive things in great detail and everything is in slow motion to the caster. Union Magic'''Edit '''Moon Strike: A magic created by combining the powers of Gremory and Marchosias. Creates a moon of magic power in the sky that is launched at enemies. Abilities and SkillsEdit Taikoubou 10 inherent powersEdit Level: ?: Dashinben: Creates a Sacred Treasure that takes the form of a one meter long pole of plain white wood that disturbs spell chanting when swung. Level: ?: Tensuu Sakkai Senjuu: Summons a large beast with countless limbs, eyeballs and fangs like an incarnation of violence. Level: ?: Rokkojin: Empowers every defensive magic that is present. It is a magic that amplifies defensive magic. Equipment Edit Onmyou Taikyokuzu: A sacred treasure that looks like a yellowed scrap of paper. Shingan Kaikon ― Tenchi Shizen no Zu: An incantation that makes Onmyou Taikyokuzu float into the air and release an extraordinary amount of magic in the surrounding 50 kilometers which increases the perception range of Roshouko to the area of that spread out magic power. The only downside is that the magic power consumption is high. Agares 10 inherent powers: Edit Level ?: Chrono Stutter: Magic that slows movements of the opponent. Level ?: Leap Stasis: Negates the various attacks. Telekinesis Magic Mist: Liz is able to summon a giant mist that can cover an entire battlefield. Abilities and SkillsEdit Leme being the Lesser Key of Solomon gives her control over the 72 pillars of Solomon, magic is Ars Goetia. Her Decorteo Brigieux is in the form jewelry accessories that measures the bonds and allow the use of magic from her contractor's harem of summoners. Leme is a unique Diva who had the Power of King to control Solomon 72 Pillar. This ability is the ability to be able to use all 10 of the characteristic magics owned by the other Solomon 72 Pillar. In contrast with normal Diva that could only used 10 variety of magic, Not only she can use the magic from the Solomon 72 Pillar she can also use different magic from different mythologies that are aligned to her. This allows her to use more than 720 variety of magic. Her Authorities as the king of 72 pillars of Solomon are: * To give her contractor Kazuki Hayashizaki a map that can show the location of the girls in his harem that have high positivity levels. * Telepathy to any member anywhere regardless of their whereabouts. In order for this to work, the positivity level of the member must be at least 150. * She can also give her contractor the pendant of Solomon called Zekorbeni, which allows Kazuki Hayashizaki to almost instantly chant the magic of any one whose positivity level is above 150. * In Volume 9, she granted Kazuki the title of King, which gives the girls that are a part of his harem access to the full power of their contracted diva, in order for this to happen their positivity level has to be 150 or above. Kōhaku tends to fight using seven separate magic swords, each with their own unique abilities, making her formidable enough to even beat Kanae when it begins to use them. However, magic swords are forbidden, apparently because they have a tendency to affect the minds of its users, even leading to long-term ownership. Kōhaku practice style Shinkage family Hikita which is the ancient sword style given in Kyushu. Swords known so far: Vepar 10 inherent powers:Edit Vepar rules over water and cold. When Kazuki became the king of Japan, Koyuki became the favored princess magician of Vepar from her over 150 positivity level bond with Kazuki. Koyuki is currently the only one that can use the full power of Vepar. The downside is that it can only last for a short time and any other contractors that were chosen by Vepar are unable to use magic, which puts them in a bind if they were to battle. During a mock battle with the Knight Order she took down her opponent with no difficulty. As a Chouki magician she is the strongest summoner of Vepar. Level 1: Glacier Wind: Sends a chilly gust of arctic wind like the breath of a mermaid towards the enemy, freezing them. * Arctic Wind (Chouki Magician): An upgraded version of Glacier Wind that produces a wind of intense cold which symbolizes a world where life can't live. Level 2: Moves in the Field: A large area of the ground around the user is frozen and skates made of ice are created on the bottoms of her and her allies' shoes allowing them to skate across the ice quickly while also impairing the movement of her enemies. This also gives Koyuki the ability to use close combat by utilizing sharp kicks with the edges of her ice skates damaging the opponent. The techniques she uses are similar to those used by professional ice figure skaters. Level 3: Freeze Barrier: Defensive magic that surrounds the target in an icy wind. Level 4: Tidal Wave: Creates a large tsunami in front of the user that crashes down on the enemy with great force. Level 5: White Album: Large scale destruction magic that temporarily changes the space into a world of a winter blizzard that extinguishes all flames. * Solitary ・ White Album (Chouki Magician): An upgraded version of White Album. Creates white freezing air. Level 6: Ice Buster: Koyuki slams her hand down on the ground and 6-10 sharp icebergs emerge from the ground flying through the air to pierce the enemy. The hardness, sharpness, and transparency of the icebergs increases the colder it is. Level 7: ?: Level 8: Ice Age: The avatar of Vepar materializes behind the castor and an atmosphere of pure cold and ice that even surpasses the blizzard of the third level of Mt. Fuji's Haunted Ground is created where all enemies slow down and eventually freeze. Level 9: Negative Over Zero: Both Koyuki and Vepar breathe out atom gas that possesses a minus Kelvin temperature ,which even surpasses absolute zero, in a straight line toward the enemy. Level 10: Diamond Dust ・ Absolute Zero: A stream of fierce wind is thrust out from the hand of Koyuki, that wind has a temperature of -273°C and also contains blocks of ice. This attack freezes and destroys the enemy on an atomic level. * Divine Sword: A giant sword that is as long and big as a human being, it looks as if it is a giant mouth with teeth. AbilitiesEdit * Laevateinn: (Damaged Twig): Loki swings his Divine Sword, creating a large blade of of fire. * General Magic: '''Kazuha is a real genius with magic that if she ever moved to Magic Division she would already be an A ranked student. Her versatility of the use of general magic is so great that it can even be for used combat, espionage, information gathering, etc. '''Swordsmanship: Kazuha is also swordswoman whose is skilled with the sword. Before the Election Tournament, her skills were quite poor. Since her father didn't want her to be a swordsman, Kazuka tried to self-educate herself; which resulted in her developing bad habits in her swordsmanship. She started developing her skills more properly after her training under Kazuki, becoming one of the strongest students in the swordsmanship division. Abilities and SkillsEdit Futsunushi-no-Kami/Take Mikadzuki 10 inherent powers: Edit Level 1: ?: Level 2: Kenki Tensei: A globe of fire burns to existence in Kazuha's side and floats in place. From within the flame, a sword appears, a phantom of a famous japanese swordsman/warrior starts floating faintly overlapping with the weapon and comes into existence they can then attack the opponent with the same skills and abilities they had when they were alive. She can summon various other phantoms such as: Yagyū Nyōnsai, Togakure Daisuke, Hattori Takeo and so on. The limit is a maximum of three phantoms. Level 3: Futsu no Mitama: '''It creates a copy of Futsunushi no Kami that possesses the power to tear apart magic power and purify evil. '''Level 4: Ameno Hidzukuri no Kazatsuchi: A composite attack that consists of a shockwave of wind and an explosion of flame. Level 5: Tenkū Battō Rengehō: Kazuha summons a giant wind of flame that creates sacred treasure katanas. These katanas can be launched at the enemy and are enhanced with many elements, like being covered in flames, or clad in electricity, or the ability to fly in an irregular trajectory. After Futsununshi no Kami's assimilation with Take Mikadzuchi Kazuha becomes able to freely control the attributes of all sacred treasures created. Level 6: Kenki Shihou Ken: A large number of bluish-white souls gather around the user, they then transform into 4 enormous arms and katana's with each hand wielding a katana. The arms answer to the users' will and can be controlled remotely. Level ?: Mikafutsu no Mitama: Kazuha creates a large golden katana that has the speed and destructive power of lightning. Level 8:? Level 9:? Level 10: Futsunushi-no-Kami: Futsunushi-no-Kami can be summoned as the real sword and not a copy of a sword summon. This allows the user to use him as a sword. This sword is able to cut only the thing the wielder wishes to cut. What Futsunushi-no-Kami can cut is in proportion to the skill of its wielder. Loki 10 inherent powers:Edit She is able to use the same abilities as Loki, and weapons such as Laevateinn and Mjolnir. Level: ?: Muspelheim: Summons a wall of fire that burns everything caught inside of it. Level: ?: Dragon Invite: Summons Demon Beasts, namely dragons like Fafnir. Level: ?: Weapon Invite: Summons a Sacred Treasure at random. Level: ?: Armor Invite: With this skill Kaya can summon various types of armor. EquipmentEdit Laevateinn: Laevateinn is a very destructive sword, it can create shockwaves that destroys everything in its path. Mjölnir: Mjölnir is the hammer from Norse mythology. It has immense destructive power. Burtgang: Burtgang is one of Kaya's swords in her weapon arsenal it can easily cut a zombie's head. Cloak of Feather: With this cloak Kaya has the ability to fly. Chinese Kenpo: Since Karin is an assassin, she excels at one-hit kill techniques. Karin is also the master of Chinese Kenpo. * Shinkyaku: By stepping on the earth powerfully, the recoil is changed into energy. * Sunkei: Palm heel strike which is extremely powerful. * Tetsusankou: Counters the opponents attack and launches a powerful kick. * Koukaimon: A powerful attack using her elbow. * Gaimon Chouchū: Karin steps forward and strikes the opponents face with her elbow. * Kosoushou: Stabs with a claw to the neck. * Zesshou Mouko Kouhazan: Final attack of Chinese Kenpo which disconnects the opponents magic powers. Dakki 10 inherent powers:'''Edit '''Level ?: Daihouraku Kokujou Jigoku: Summons 10 pillars that fire black strings that seek it's enemies. Level ?: Daitai Bonsou Jigoku: Creates a giant pit of poisonous scorpions and serpents. Level ?: Kokibi: Summons a nine-headed bird. Tamamo no Mae 10 inherent powers: Edit Level 1: Ya no Renga: Summons a eerie blue flame that turns into countless fireballs to rain down on Karin's enemies. Level ?: Kazenori Idzuna: Gives Karin the ability to fly. Level ?: Kikan Choukou: Mind stimulating magic that drives away maliciousness. Level ?: Dokuro Honzon Hangon'en: The jaw of the sinister skull moved in clattering sound as if in a laugh, and at that timing the skull turned into a pure black flame and swallows the target Belial 10 inherent powers: Edit Level ?: Dead Asset: The avatar of Belial appears behind the user to destroy all of the sacred treasures created from the enemies summoning magic. Level ?: Emission Flare: Streaks of bluish-white flames in vast quantities descend from the sky and spread everywhere that not even the user can control, with no distinction between friend or foe She tells all things past, present and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old, but especially maidens. She is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around his waist, and riding a camel. She was once known as the moon goddess Levana but in later years her existence was repainted Ægir 10 inherent powers: Edit Level ?: Himinglaeva: Level ?: Flöte Schlange: Creates a whip of water on the users arm. Level ?: Turns user into water. Allows user to infiltrate any place not waterproof. Level ?: Stories Flame: Coats the targeted weapon in fire. Level ?: Norngjörð: Purge magic. Level ?: Mystilteinn: Summons a bow and arrow Sacred Treasure that never misses it's target. Level ?: Mystilteinn II: Summons a sword Sacred Treasure that's cursed. Possesses the ability to destroy both physical matter and also all kind of magical phenomenon. Abilities and SkillsEdit As Thor contractor and the captain of Einhenjar it is one of the strongest warriors of Germany. She is able to push Kaguya Otonashi in a corner and can take a group of student riders without any difficulty. Thor 10 Inherent Powers:'''Edit '''Level 1: Berserk : Magic booster that increases physical strength and reflexes. Note also the red eye users'Level 2: Megingjord' : Magic reinforcement that enhances the physical strength further. Level 3: Fjorgyn Megin : Lightning is coated gun users Level 10: Mjölnir : Mjolnir is the hammer of his Diva Thor . He has immense destructive power. King's Authority: Power of frenzy king.: As the Semi- Chief of Norse Myth, Thor has power rivaling or equal Odin. His Authority is similar to Odin's but with slight differences. First, Odin's require depleted magical protection, while Thor is more the person enjoys the battle the fiercer the attacks. Second, the use of runes is different, Hrozovit used rune precisely to fight, whereas Beatrix used them as sort of a mentor tutorial to keep herself grounded while in a frenzy. If she has any doubt the power wavers, but it also revives once that doubt is conquered. Excalibur: Excalibur is a Sacred Treasure for the King of Britain disguised as a gentleman's walking stick, however after it awakens it has extreme destructive capabilities. Summoning: Prometheus can summon personal equipment. Technokinesis: Prometheus can use any sort of technology at ease just by first glance. He can operate any transportation vehicle, hack computers, etc. Distorted World") is a vast place where magic swirls around and in the depths of Astrum, there are living beings lurking around. These creatures of Astrum can be summoned to the real world by one specific type of magic, summoning magic. These creatures are no different from gods and demons from mythology. They are called Divas. Some Divas according to the Japanese government will choose a person, a suitable one to bestow their Enigma upon. Not long ago the world cracked open and magic from the Astrum spilled in, bringing forth multitudes of demons and spirits. According to Lemegeton, Astrum distorts a Divas mind and memories whenever they go to Earth. But they'll remember everything when they get back to Astrum. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Weapon Mastery: Arthur is capable of wielding medieval weaponry with great skill. Her swordsmanship alone rivals that of Kazuki Hayashizaki, a fellow King and a master of the Hayashizaki-style swordsmanship. Level ?: Carnwennan: Arthur summons a silver gauntlet on her right arm with a short sword that is fixed into this gauntlet. This gauntlet also has divine protection in the form of a white aura that increases the users speed. King's AuthorityEdit Power of Promise: The more promises Arthur makes and fulfills the more powerful she gets even if Arthur breaks the promise she has asked for all her Power as king. Abilities and SkillsEdit Prometheus 10 inherent powers: Edit All of Prometheus powers are technology based weapons. Prometheus can bestow Charlotte the ability to use anything created by humanity masterfully including computers, airplanes, and anything else electronic. Level 1: Mitrailleuse: Creates a gatling gun that rapidly fires bullets. It can be sustained as long as it has ammo. Level 2: Seusenhofer: It covers the users' upper body in jet black metal armor that can defend against physical attacks. Level 3: Collider Field: Creates a metal gauntlet on the users' hand that can discharge an electromagnetic field to cause electrical burns and paralysis. The gauntlet can be sustained as long as it has energy.. Level 4: Blitzkrieg: It creates an electric lance that is approximately 3m long, it can also transform into a naginata. Level 5: Deep Striker: Creates a jetpack on the back of the user that can reach very high speeds. It excels at linear acceleration. It also has a visor with an enemy detection unit that displays magic power. Level 6: Custom Liberion: Angular shaped armor with flexible thrusters that are attached to the user's four limbs. Compared to Deep Striker, Custom Liberion excels at three dimensional maneuverability. The user can freely accelerate, break and change directions. Also, the armor has gatling guns installed in the arms and blades that are attached to the legs. Level 7: ? Level 8: Gustav Dora: Summons a gigantic gun battery (cannon) that protrudes out from the user's chest, with the length of few dozen meters and the thickness diameter close to one meter, and a propulsion system on their back to withstand the recoil of the fired projectiles. It can shoot highly explosive projectiles that are almost the same size as a human and weigh a few tons. It can be fired multiple times and can be sustained as long as it has ammo. Level 9: ? Level 10: Olympia Forger: It creates a weapon that is comprised of one soul. Because of that it lays perfectly in the hands and can display enormous amounts of powe EquipmentEdit * Svalinn : Svalinn is a sacred treasure of Germany, this circular shield could even block the giant flaming fist Muspelheim that Kaya summoned. It has absolute resistance towards flam High intellect: '''Despite not going to school and being in a gang, Clark has shown large amount of clear insight and judgement for both short and long term plans. Furthermore, her deductive skills are sharp, predicting Kazuki's intent, fellow Numbers betrayal, and the Indians strategy, showing that Clark is a strategist of high caliber. Even with her gambling addiction, Clark only bet after compiling a profile, and meticulously preparing for every move possible to avoid risk, and only lost because of impatience and emotional compromise. Her skills are due to the nature of her Diva iand that she doesn't fight other Kings. In fact during their battle Kazuki remarks that is strong and crafty in fights. All Kings and Semi-chiefs including Kazuki go for a head on magic battle with sword, magic, and will. but Clark uses strategy, cheap tactics, gambles, and and ad libbing to whittle the competition and ruthless deliver deliver the hammer. In fact if wasn't for her restrictions she brute force her into fights, but because of them she conserves and control her to not waste, with the drawback of being stoic and harsh. Her cunning also makes it hard for even allies to predict her strike and traps, enabling her to often sucker punch people when they let their guard down. Even Kazuki, calls Germany's King Hrotsvit,(one equated for their wisdom) foolish for underestimating Clark and making her mad, because even though she doesn't do anything, he considers her to be the most dangerous in the room. '''Diva Edit 'Super One: '''Clark's contracted Diva and American Justice King. As young mythology, Americans have demerit in their power so it skyrockets to insane levels. Super One included. Its demerit is tied to its '''Authority. '''When she activates her magic dress, she gains an eagle-shaped visor helmet, silver armor bodysuit, and a black mantle cape. '''Power of Wealth: '''Super One's King's authority. Because of the nature of both mythologies's equivalent exchange, the richer the country, the more powerful the Divas, and that wealth can be used by the king to augment their already terrifying strength to demonic proportions. Simply put Clark's ability is to stockpile power and use the accumulated wealth to stockpile it further. However if they lose wealth or use of this power too much, then the country will become powerless and poor. This means that when Clark uses this power it depletes the wealth of her nation in exchange for a temporary boost of power and it currently is slow in restockpile, hence why the North uses slaves and absurd taxes to get rich. The wealth is also tied to land, meaning Clark is only fighting at 50% capacity even with her authority. Kazuki speculates that the longer she fights the more depleted the country becomes. Whether that means that this happens whenever Clark is uses her magic or only when she activates the power of wealth is unknown. But it seem to be the latter since the light got dimmer when she activate her authority. Whenever she uses her King's authority Clark becomes a Demon, that has monstrous strength, and uses inhuman violence that can be used to ruthlessly pummel a high caliber martial artist like Kazuki to the ground. And worse she gains the ability to manipulate not only gravity, but also magnetism using them both to slow him down to a crawl. It is unknown if she obtain her siter's '''power of death,'or if it will just stay unclear, EquipmentEdit